thecriticfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Deb Will Do Ya
A Little Deb Will Do Ya is the fifth episode of Season One of the show The Critic. It is the fifth overall episode of this show. Official DVD Summary "Jay's stepsister Margo reluctantly agrees to become a debutante and Jay's ratings are threatened by "Humphrey the Hippo, a children's show." Plot The annual debutante ball is coming up, and Eleanor wants Margo to attend it. Margo refuses, stating that debutante balls are "outdated, elitist and sexist." Eleanor then asks Jay to convince her to go, but he sides with Margo, forcing Eleanor to take drastic measures---she threatens to shoot Margo's horse. Margo eventually gives in and decides to go to the ball. Meanwhile, Jay gets into a ratings war when he finds out that ''Humphrey the Hippo ''is beating him in his timeslot. While visiting a video store with Marty, Jay runs into Humphrey and insults him, making him sad (and making the children in the store angry in the process). Later on, Margo calls on Jay to take her to the ball. Jay agrees, and when he gets to the ball, he meets a beautiful woman. During the ball, Margo vents her frustrations about the ball to the crowd at the museum, and she gets escorted out in the process. Margo later has a conversation with the chauffeur, explaining that she's upset since no one asked her to dance. The chauffeur, after revealing himself to be a bartender as well, offers her a dance, and she agrees. Meanwhile, Jay and the woman arrive back at her home, where she reveals a shocking secret to Jay: She's the woman who occupies the Humphrey the Hippo costume. The woman explains that she's been attracted to Jay since their meeting in the video store. The two of them then make love. At the end of the episode, Jay begs the viewers to not reveal the shocking secret from earlier and not to tell anyone about a James Coco joke that he told. Duke appears, making Jay end the episode with a laugh by poking him in his belly. Characters *Audrey Hepburn *Duke Phillips *Eleanor Sherman *Franklin Sherman *Humphrey the Hippo *J. Edgar Hoover *Jay Sherman *Liz Smith (mentioned) *Margo Sherman *Marty Sherman *Mittens *Reed Winthrop XIV *Shackleford Locations *American Museum of Natural History *Central Park (opening) *Central Park Zoo (opening) *Jay's Apartment (opening) *Margo's Treehouse *New York City (central location) *Rockefeller Center (opening) *Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum (opening) *United Nations Headquarters (opening) *Ye Olde Video Shoppe And Laser Disquerie Gallery A Little Deb Will Do Ya 1.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 2.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 3.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 4.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 5.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 6.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 7.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 8.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 9.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 10.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 11.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 12.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 13.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 14.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 15.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 16.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 17.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 18.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 19.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 20.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 21.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 22.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 23.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 24.png A Little Deb Will Do Ya 25.png Objects *ALF (TV series) *Boyz n the Hood *Hug Da Police *Mopey Teen Magazine Trivia Category:Season One episodes Category:Episodes